


A Field of Flowers and Fireflies

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe/Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Fantasy, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Science Fiction, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy piece with a dash of sex for flavour. It's nighttime, and Fayt is enjoying Luther's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Field of Flowers and Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time nor the characters respresented within. I do not receive financial compensation for posting.

He stood in a field of tall grass and wildflowers, his body stripped of all clothing. Darkness shrouded the land, though a crescent moon floated in the sky and a few stars glittered like polished diamonds. Around him, crickets sang their nightly songs, and a few birds warbled and hooted. The weather felt nice, not too hot yet not too cool. It was perfect for stargazing and relaxing, something he and his partner had not done for many months.

Green eyes gazed at the evening sky, and their owner noted the various shades of blues and violets that made themselves known. A light, warm breeze rustled through the blades of grass and caressed his bare flesh. The light touch of the wind sent delicious little shivers running along his spine as it danced over his cock, and he half-imagined the breeze was his partner fondling him.

"You liked that?" a light tenor inquired, amusement lacing his tone. Fayt could not help but smile, and he turned to face the one standing next to him.

"You could say that," he replied. He tried hard to not allow his eyes to roam over his lover's body, as he was nude as well. They were supposed to be relaxing, though Fayt reckoned sex could count.

Luther's hand reached for his, and Fayt grasped it. They stood there for a while longer, fingers intertwined, and gazing at the heavens above. Then his partner slipped behind him, his semi-hard shaft poking into Fayt's posterior region. Light kisses started to rain upon his neck, and the blue-haired man let out a soft moan.

"It's a nice night," Luther commented. Fayt nodded his agreement as the cock poking into him continued to thicken and bury itself in between his butt cheeks. One of the blond's arms wrapped around Fayt's waist at the same time his hand was released. With his free hand, Luther traced the line along Fayt's seam, and he shivered again, this time in anticipation. Fayt also detected the small cylinder Luther kept their lubricant in rubbing against him, and he knew what Luther had in mind. "I think we should take full advantage of it and of our solitude. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes." His voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper as his lust started to pool in his abdomen. Pleasure began to burn through his veins at Luther's light ministrations, and his cock felt heavy and stiff.

"I thought you might say that." Luther smiled. His hand remained where it was, though the flesh hiding his anus had been pushed aside. Slick with the lubricant, a single finger slipped inside his body, teasing the taut muscles. Fayt exhaled softly and pressed himself closer at the contact. The exercise itself was more to ensure that he did not feel too much discomfort at Luther penetrating him rather to prepare him for the intrusion. Fayt, for some reason, derived more from the experience if his partner simply entered him rather than stretch him for the experience. Perhaps it was masochism on his part, but it was his preference. It also increased Luther's stamina, which created more pleasure for both men.

A moment later, Luther removed his finger and replaced it with his cock. Fayt laid one hand on top of the arm holding him while the other met Luther's over his aching member. Together, they swayed to the music their souls sang, a mesmerizing love song they both knew by heart and would only end with their deaths.

Green eyes traveled to the night sky once more, and a soft smile touched Fayt's lips. While it was not the most romantic of evenings he had heard Maria and Sophia often talk about, it was still enchanting to him, and that was all that mattered in the end.\


End file.
